


Europe Shine A Light

by DivljiVjetre



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Coronavirus AU, Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivljiVjetre/pseuds/DivljiVjetre
Summary: Mahmood's company Soldicorp have created a perfect virtual reality. So real that you can't tell it from the real world. So when Eurovision is cancelled, it makes sense to move it to the virtual world. But not everyone is on board. Some even want to use virtual reality for evil...
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

With real-life events cancelled across the world due to the coronavirus pandemic, there was only one thing left to do. Virtual reality was the solution to nearly every problem. The virtual reality helmets by Mahmood's company Soldicorp had taken the world by storm in late 2019, there really was nothing like it. An amazing world, so real that you couldn't tell virtual reality from the real world. When it first came out, the worldwide economy nearly collapsed due to everyone staying at home to play in the virtual world. So when Eurovision was cancelled due to a pandemic, it made sense to use the helmets to do an event in a virtual space.  
Of course, not everyone was used to using the helmets. And that was a problem for the EBU, as they needed all of the Eurovision contestants to be in the virtual arena. Jon Ola Sand sighed as tried to explain to Damir Kedžo yet again how to use the virtual reality helmet, but it seemed the Croatian singer wasn't really taking that much notice. They needed the helmets to do the virtual Eurovision event, so Jon hoped this wouldn't take that much longer. The EBU had already had to mail Damir a free helmet, since he didn't have one. He went through the instructions once again.  
"Wait, are you even wearing the helmet?" Jon said.  
"Oh, you have to put it on first?" Damir asked as he put the helmet on.  
"What the..." Jon said, trying to hide his anger, "Of course you bloody do!"  
"I have it on, what next?"  
"Alright," Jon said, "You got this. Now just reach up and hit the green button on the controller."  
"Okay," Damir said, "Say, why aren't there any other buttons on this thing?"  
"Once you're in you won't need a controller, believe me, this'll be fine."  
Damir nodded and hit the green button. The next thing he knew, he was standing in a big hall, other people all walking around. It made him feel a little anxious to see so many people walking around close to each other like that, even though he knew it was all virtual.  
"Ah, there you are," he heard the voice of Jon Ola Sand behind him.  
"Hey, Damir," that was Albania's entrant, Arilena Ara, "What took you so long?"  
"Oh, just a little trouble with the helmet, that's all," Damir grinned.  
Jon Ola Sand just rolled his eyes at that one.  
"Ok," Blas Cantó said, "Is that it? Is everyone here?"  
"I think so," Jon said, looking around.  
"Everyone's here," said Italy's entrant, Diodato, "I'm pretty sure, anyway."  
It certainly looked like he was right. Loads of people were there in that room. The entrants chatted to each other for a while, getting to know each other better. They were glad that they could do it in this setting, that the pandemic didn't have to cancel Eurovision completely. That it hadn't all been for nothing.  
All the 2020 contestants were there, as well as Duncan Laurence, the winner of the previous Eurovision, and Mahmood, since he was the one who had invented the helmets in the first place. There were some other people going to be joining them as well, as interval acts, but for now it was just them.  
That's when Jon grabbed a nearby microphone.  
"Hello everyone," Jon grinned, "And welcome to Love Shine A Light, the virtual Eurovision experience. The show will be starting in a few hours, for now, you can get ready, get to know each other and all of that. Some more people will be joining us soon as well. See you all soon on the big stage!"


	2. Chapter 2

It would all start in three hours. It seemed like a long time, but Duncan knew it would probably fly by in no time at all. Duncan and Jeangu walked down the corridor. They walked past Mahmood, who was being interviewed about Soldicorp yet again. But of course he was, after all, he was the person who had made all of this possible.  
"The thing is," Mahmood said to the interviewer, "I want people to question which one is reality. Is the world they're from the reality, or is this one the reality?"  
The interviewer just nodded. Jeangu and Duncan kept walking, keeping quiet so they wouldn't ruin the interview. When they were out of earshot, Jeangu grinned.  
"Kinda weird how you won the contest but he became more successful than you," Jeangu teased.  
"I mean, I have no idea how to make something like this," Duncan said, pointing at the virtual world, "I don't know how he did any of this."  
That was true. Duncan was a singer. Mahmood was a singer too, of course,but he was also a scientist, a technician, and the owner and creator of the largest company in the world. But Duncan didn't want to compete with all that. He was happy with things just the way they were.  
"Oh, you're way too serious," Jeangu sighed, "I'm just messing with you."  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen area, the other Eurovision entrants were talking about Mahmood and Soldicorp too.  
"You know," Arilena said, "They say the loss at Eurovision pushed him to make Soldicorp the best company in the world."  
"Loss?" said James Newman, "He came second! What the hell, we would love to come second!"  
That was true. The UK were usually pleased if they didn't come last. In fact, the BBC had told him that he would receive a great reward if he managed to come in the top 10 tonight. He just hoped that he would be able to find out what that great reward is. But the competition was fierce, coming in the top 10 would certainly be hard.


End file.
